Assasin's Creed: Blood Ties
by Inkfowl
Summary: Molly Sawkson is an aspiring singer, dancer, and actress. Pretty normal life. Performs nights at a local club, participates in theater, and is waiting for her career to really takeoff. Now performing at a club and being in theater isn't really the best way to make a living. So she's applied for a job at Abstergo Industries to put her tech skills to use. Then a big box shows up...
1. Chapter 1

Molly made her way back to her apartment after a long day of rehearsal. She was starring in a community production of **Disney: A Musical Journey!** and by starring she was all the main female roles from almost all the Disney movies. Why? Apparently there weren't any other vocally talented young ladies who wanted to participate in something as silly as theater.

"I'll play guitar and knit, and cook, and basically just wonder when will my life begin?" She sang softly as she pulled a Marie Callender's frozen entree from her freezer. These songs were going to get stuck in her head and bombard her brain like a sing-along plague. She stirred around the broccoli and noodles in the sauce as she sat in front of her TV. Nothing interesting on the news channels so Big Bang Theory reruns would have to suffice. Several episodes later and she was off to bed...after a quick computer check. Molly checked up on Facebook and looked over her e-mails. There was one from Abstergo Industries and that was _just_ what she was hoping for. It read...

_Dear Ms. Sawkson,_

_We have read your application, and are interested in employing you here at _Abstergo Industries: Entertainment Division_. If you are still interested in working with us we have scheduled an interview for tomorrow at 7:00 a.m. We are looking forward to working with you._

_Abstergo Industries_

Molly thought about her schedule tomorrow and was glad that she was free at 7:00 in the morning. She set the alarm on her clock, and the one on her phone, before crawling into her warm cozy bed and drifting off to sleep. Strange dreams haunted her all through the night...

In the morning Molly felt something sharp poke her. She felt her ears and realized she had left all her jewelry on. Her earrings and even her ring. **'For all the smarts you have, you're still pretty stupid'** She recalled her cousin saying that to her times before. Molly spared a moment to think about how he was doing, but then decided she had more important matters to attend to. Like picking the perfect outfit to wear to an interview. None of her costumes (which she still needed to sew and hem) would work, and a dress wasn't the best option... After many combinations, and curses on why she never bought a suit, Molly had dress pants and a very nice shirt on. She switched to a subtle pair of earring, but kept on her gold ring.

After a packed bus ride Molly was at Abstergo and...hungry. She had taken too much time getting dressed that she had forgotten to eat. No use worrying about it now since she was already through the door. There was a security search she had to go through and then she was in the lobby. The first thing to hit her was the smell of freshly brewed coffee. Molly located the source and made her way there. "Um excuse me..."

"Yes?"

"I was just wondering if you had anything to eat."

"Well I have a doughnut, but that's my breakfast. Other than that I have coffee...as my menu suggests."

Molly wasn't accustomed to a barista giving attitude. "Oh um...I'm sorry then... I'll just take a coffee then."

"What kind? I'm don't have food or the power to read people's minds."

"Um...I'll have a...uh...cinnamon latte with extra whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles."

"You go from simple coffee to a complex drink. Anyway that will be $4.30 plus tax is $4.42."

"Okay." She dug around in her purse for her wallet and searched around for proper change.

"At this rate your latte will be cold before you even take a sip."

She handed him the money and took her drink. "Know what? You're quite the asshole."

"My apologies. Old habits die hard."

It took her three sips to reach the receptionist's desk. Five while she waited for the 15th floor elevator code, about six in the aquarium elevator, and then four before she reached the door. Molly opened it and saw a lady with blonde hair standing by the desk. "Oh hello there! My name is Kendall and I'm sorry to tell you that the person who was originally going to do your interview isn't here today. Sad face. He had a problem to take care of and it couldn't wait. Lucky for you though, before he left he decided you could be hired without an interview. So here's your iPad and I'm going to show you around. Sound fun? I love your hair by the way. I've always wanted curly hair, and that red suits you well."

Molly was a bit put off by Kendall's overly nice attitude, a complete opposite from the jerk downstairs. "Oh. Okay."

The tour ended with the reveal of where she was to work. "You'll be on the third floor working on...the computer stuff. I'm not really an expert, but your iPad has all the information on it step by step. You're in cubical 7 and we'll see you soon. Did I mention how cute that ring is? Love it. Bye now!"

Molly took her cup to the closest garbage can and threw it in.

"Well that latte sure made the rounds, ended right back where it started. Was it worth the attitude?"

"Oh shut up. You do know this line of work relies on good customer service and so far you're not doing good."

"The correct term would be doing well."

"I'm surprised you noticed my grammatical error."

"My intelligence goes under appreciated."

"Boo hoo." Then Molly turned and left.

The bus ride back to her apartment wasn't as bad. She slammed the door behind her and slouched onto her sofa. She would really need to get a suit...or at least more dress pants. Her own coffee would be another thing to add to the list since she didn't plan on dealing with that son of a bi... There was a few heavy thuds on her door. Molly opened it up to a large box on a dolly.

A black haired head peeked around the side. "You Molly Sawkson?"

"Uh...yeah I am."

"Rebecca Crane. I was told to deliver this thing to you. Any ideas on what's inside?"

"Not a clue."

"Oh well. All I know is that it's heavy and you'll need to sign here."

"Alright. Where did it come from?"

Rebecca shrugged. "Picked it up behind Abstergo Entertainment. Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day."

Molly dragged the huge rectangle to the middle of her living room. She got the top off to reveal another box, this one was wooden...and in the shape of a coffin. She scurried back against a wall. Who the hell would send her a coffin!? Curiosity willed her to get closer and open it. Molly undid the latch and took three deep breaths before flipping the lid. The body inside sent a chill through her very being...


	2. Chapter 2

Molly couldn't breathe. She also couldn't comprehend what she saw...no...it couldn't be, it just couldn't. Her lips quivered. "Oh God...God no..." Molly touched the cold (really cold) dead face of her cousin. She sank to her knees by the coffin and tightly hugged the corpse. Willing, wishing, praying, and willing again that he would get up and explain what happened. "Desmond...Desmond please...please just wake up and tell me it's not true. You can't be dead..." Halfway through her pleads she started crying.

Desmond Miles had been her favorite cousin since they were little. Her mom had married his dad's brother but later divorced and went back to her maiden name. Before the divorce they had lived near the Farm where Desmond's family and other families lived. She never understood why they lived so far into the wilderness, but that wasn't her business. The only thing she cared about was hanging out with Desmond, climbing trees, racing, and just having fun. He was her best friend, like a brother she never had, and he said the same about her. Then when she turned 11 they moved out of South Dakota and she hadn't heard much from him since. Now here he was dead on her living room floor with no explanation whatsoever.

Molly held him tighter, as if that would somehow help to bring him back. Maybe she could call his dad and ask him about all of this. She pushed the thought away, only wanting to concentrate on all the good times she had with Desmond and how she wanted him to tell her it would be alright. "Why did this happen...please wake up..."

"Moll...Molly?"

She froze and blinked. She hadn't just heard that had she? No. She was just imagining things.

"Molly is that...you?"

She pulled away and looked at Desmond's confused eyes. "This isn't possible."

"Wha...where am I?"

"You're in a coffin. Desmond you're supposed to be dead...well not supposed to but you were!"

"Really? All I remember was saving the world and something with Juno and Minerva. I think I let Juno out into the world."

"Juno? Minerva? Saving the world? What does all of this mean?! How are you alive?! Where have you been for the last 14 years!?"

"I'll try to explain the best I can, but I'm not feeling the best."

"Probably because you were **dead** not too long ago."

"Whatever just help me up alright." Molly got him into a sitting position when something fell out of his hood. It was a golden orb.

Molly picked it up and it started glowing. "What the hell is this thing?"

Desmond looked at her. "Is that? An apple?"

"There is no way this thing is a fruit."

"No no it's a piece of Eden, but we call it an apple. Wait...is that a piece of Eden too?" He pointed to her ring, which was also glowing.

"Who calls it an apple? What's a piece of Eden? And when did this thing start glowing?!"

"We should take seats on the couch, and get comfortable because explaining all of this will take a long time."

So Desmond, who was dead just moments ago, explained the past 14 years to his cousin. About his job in New York and then about Abstergo, the Animus, Altiar, Ezio, and everything else regarding the Templars and Assassins. He told her about the pieces of Eden, how Conner played a part in the revolution, and everything concerning his dad, Shaun, Rebecca, and Lucy. It took a very very very long time, but after answering her questions they were both on the same page...well almost.

"There. So do you have an okay understanding on all of this?"

Molly looked into her lap. "I think so but...I just can't believe it."

"I know. It's hard to comprehend that there are two secret societies fighting over supernatural pieces of technology that were part of an advanced civilization before life as we know it."

"No no. I get that part. I just can't believe that Leonardo Da Vinci was gay for our ancestor."

"What?! No he wasn't!"

"Look. I'm just going off your description and it's obvious that Leo had a crush on Ezio, and also from your description he had reason to be."

"Ezio is your **ancestor**! Don't be gross about it."

Molly laughed. "Kidding kidding. I'm so glad you're not dead anymore."

"Yeah. So am I." Desmond looked around. "So um...how am I alive again anyhow?"

"You know I'm...not really sure. I mean I was just crying and wishing you wouldn't be dead and then...wait a second!"

"What?"

Molly grabbed the apple and it started glowing along with her ring. "I think I used my own piece of Eden to manipulate the powers of the apple!"

Desmond gave her a weird look. "...That just might be crazy enough to be true...but I don't think you can do that."

"Oh yeah? Well nothing is true and everything is permitted so by that logic..."

"You're not even part of the assassins! ...Yet. Besides what am I going to do with this life? I don't know where Shaun, Rebecca, my dad, or their hideout is."

"I think I know where to find some of them...and while I was jogging through the woods...don't ask...I found this abandoned motel that we could use as the assassin headquarters."

"Really? It's just...sitting in the wilderness?"

"Yeah I thought it was a little weird too but we take what we get right?"

"Hm. I suppose. So you said you know where the other's are."

Molly frowned thinking of the barista. "Well I know where your history geek is. But you wait here since I don't want you coming to Abstergo."

"Whoah. Shaun is at Abstergo?! Why?!"

She sighed. "I'll explain later..."

The lobby at Abstergo Industries: Entertainment was emptier than this morning. Molly went to the coffee stand.

"Well well well if it isn't my favorite customer. What brings you here again?"

"Shut up Shaun."

He looked at her with a bewildered face. "How do..."

"Yeah I know your name and no I didn't stalk you. You see there's a very...interesting...package at my apartment and I think you'll know what to do with it."

"You want me to go to your apartment and look at a...package? And a supposedly interesting one."

"Yes. So if you could just follow me back that would be great."

"Usually I at least share a drink or two before following a strange woman back to her apartment to look at interesting packages but in your case I can make an exception."

"I don't know if I should be offended or flattered. Or grossed out that any woman in their right mind would share a drink with you."

"Hilarious." He put up the closed sign. "So might I ask what your name is or do I find that out later."

"My name is Molly Sawkson."

"I didn't need to know your last name. I'm not **that** interested in your life."

Molly had to keep reminding herself that Shaun was an ally and not an annoying punching bag. "Just shut up and follow me."

On the way out they came across the courier that brought her Desmond. She gave them a look. "Shaun where are you going? Did you actually manage to get a girlfriend?"

"Oh no! He is not my boyfriend!" Molly let go of his shirt sleeve that she had been tugging on.

"Really Rebecca? Does this humanoid look smart enough to be with me? I mean...really?"

"I believe I told you to shut up at least twice. And for your information I have a very high IQ."

Rebecca laughed. "Okay you guys didn't need to get so defensive."

Shaun crossed his arms. "Offended is more like it."

"**You're** offended?! I'm a rising star! You're just a barista!"

Rebecca stepped in the middle. "Alright alright. So anyway. Maddie or whatever, what was in that package?"

"It's Molly and wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes. I would."

"Like you don't already know."

"I don't and that's why I'm asking."

"First why don't you tell me everything you know about that thing you dropped off."

"Well I already told you I picked it up behind Abstergo here. I had just packed all the mail I was assigned that day in my car when this scientist guy came running over. He had the big box and just threw it into my backseat saying I had to deliver this to you right away. He gave me your name and address then ran off again."

Molly thought about this. "I wonder how he carried that to your car."

"Oh he had a dolly."

"Oh. Well you just said he threw it in your car."

"I may have exaggerated that."

"In any case you're coming with me too." Molly set off for her apartment again.

Rebecca whispered to Shaun. "So...how long have you two known each other."

He whispered back. "This morning. You?"

"This morning too. Do you think we can trust her?"

Shaun just shrugged. "I thought we could trust Lucy and Cross but..."

"Too soon Shaun! Too soon!"

The rest of the way to Molly's place was very quiet. The walk up the stairs was quiet and the process of unlocking the door was quiet. However when the door was opened it was still quiet but a very very awkward kind.

Desmond was on lying on the couch in a pair of Molly's sweatpants and was in mid-bite of eating a pretzel. "Um...hey guys."

"Why aren't you wearing a shirt?!" Molly then frowned at the crumbs on her couch.

Rebecca ran over and gave him a huge hug. "You were in my car the whole time! I should have let you out before! And would've payed more attention to the fragile sticker..."

Shaun just stood by the door. "How do we know you're the real Desmond and not some Abstergo clone?"

Desmond shrugged. "Maybe I am a clone. But explain how I remembered you guys."

"Maybe they used the animus to somehow transfer memories."

The room went quiet as everyone thought about this possibility. Molly shook her head. "Well whatever, he's still Desmond and he's still my cousin."

Rebecca let her jaw drop. "You're cousins!? On who's side?!"

Shaun took a few steps closer. "More importantly...how are you alive?"

Desmond groaned. "Oh great. I have more explaining to do..."

Molly sat in the open spot on the couch and motioned for Shaun to take the chair. "Don't worry Desmond, I'll go first." And so the explanations went until everyone was caught up on the current situation. "Now I need you two to settle an argument...was Leonardo gay for Ezio?"

Rebecca shook her head. "No I don't think so." Shaun nodded. "Definitely."

"No he wasn't."

"My research has lead me to believe he was."

"That'd just be weird. Besides they never got together."

"I never said Ezio returned those feelings."

"Good point..."

Desmond threw pretzels at them. "He was not because I say so!"

Shaun pushed up his glasses. "History doesn't listen to what you say Desmond."

"Oh yeah? Well neither do you! Wait...that's not what..."

Molly stood up. "Alright fellow assassins I have the perfect place for a new HQ but I'm going to need you to find it."

Rebecca stood up too. "Okay. Lead the way Melody."

"Again, it's Molly, and here's a map. I have to play piano for some performers tonight because their pianist got arrested sooo...you're on your own."

"Well what time?"

"7:00 but if I want to get there on time I can't be wandering around the Canadian wilderness with you guys. Call me when you find it."

"Is Desmond coming with us?"

Desmond re-positioned himself on the couch. "Mmm...I'm still getting over the whole 'being dead' thing so you two can handle it."

Molly handed them flashlights. "Just in case you're out there when the sun goes down. Have fun!"


	3. Chapter 3

Molly came home at 9:00 to find Desmond still lounging on her couch. "Did Rebecca or Shaun call?"

He shrugged. "I don't think so. The phone rang but I didn't want to get up and answer it."

"You're so lazy. Have you even moved from that spot?!"

"Um hello...I had to get all this food soooo yeah I moved."

She looked at all the wrappers and bags on her coffee table. "Let me guess, you're not going to help clean this up."

"I was dead earlier today, cut me some slack."

"Maybe you should have stayed dead, it would've saved me a lot of cleanup time and food."

"Ouch."

There was a knock at the door and Molly opened it up to a disheveled Rebecca and a Shaun that didn't look any better. He sat down in the chair and Rebecca fell next to Desmond on the couch. "Well...we found that thing in the woods."

Desmond scooted over to give her more room. "Alright. But what's with all the dirt?"

"This **dirt** is more than just dirt Desmond." Shaun leaned forward. "This is the sweat, grime, mud, and twigs that came from running and bear attacks. We started out fine but then Rebecca wanted to pet some cubs, I told her no but does anyone listen to me, no. She takes a step closer and then the mama bear chases us into a beehive. So we escape into a lake...the lake has leeches that we have to peel off. After walking away from that incident we see what looks like the hotel not too far away. It wasn't very far away if you take the path covered in tree roots that trip you causing you to tumble-down a steep hill followed by a drop off into a puddle. Getting into the building to make sure it's an okay headquarters was just as tough because it required tree climbing skills which would be fine if Rebecca hadn't hurt her ankle tripping on tree roots. So then I, Shaun Hastings the unathletic one, had to climb a tree and jump to the roof, drop to a balcony and use strength that I do not have to open the front door. Now I can't forget to mention that on the way back we were again chased by a bear. So that's where this **dirt** is from."

"I feel like I've gotten this lecture before..."

Rebecca handed Molly a flashlight. "Oh here you go. We lost the other one. On the plus side, the building checks out so we can move the animus and stuff tomorrow. Do you have any food?"

"Um yeah...I've got whatever Desmond didn't eat. You can look in the kitchen, there's also a variety of drinks in the fridge."

"Thanks." Then Rebecca made her way to raid the kitchen.

Molly started to follow her and then stopped to look back at Shaun. "Do you want anything?"

"Do you have any tea?"

"Well I have earl grey, oolong, white, green, and other flavors. Then I have some in tea bags or I can make it the old-fashioned way using just the loose leaf tea."

"Um...I'll take earl grey and loose leaf."

"Alright I'll start boiling the water and get down the container of loose leaf since you couldn't have just settled for a tea bag."

Shaun looked to Desmond. "I think I found a soul mate."

"In Molly?"

"She has all the tea I want, and she's sarcastic."

"That's my cousin and if you so much as touch her I'll..."

"I didn't mean it like that! Soul mates can just be friends."

"Oh. I guess if you put it like that I won't have to beat you up."

Shaun smiled a bit. "If she was into history and computers however..."

Desmond shot him a warning glance as Rebecca came back with two sandwiches. "I know you didn't ask for one but I got you a turkey sandwich. And what's with that smile? Why is Desmond glaring at you?"

"Oh it's nothing Rebecca."

"Nothing meaning hot for my cousin!"

Molly poked her head into the room. "Did I hear that someone's hot for me?"

Rebecca laughed. "No no it's all cool out here. Just joking around."

Molly gave everyone a suspicious look before disappearing back into the kitchen. She came back with a steaming cup which she handed to Shaun before sitting on the couch. "I hope it lives up to your high British standards."

"Well we shall see."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Good luck he has the highest standards of them all. Every time I make him tea it's one complaint after..."

"This is really good Molly. You're officially my new tea maker, Rebecca you're fired."

"How can I be fired from a position I never had?!"

"Just because you talked back I won't be paying you for your past services."

"You wouldn't have paid me anyway!"

Molly rolled her eyes. "Who says I even want to make you tea?"

Shaun took another sip. "I did and since I'm the smartest person in the room I suggest you listen to me and be my maker of tea."

Desmond slumped and mumbled. "If I have a say she won't be your anything."

The rest of the evening they talked about what the next day would hold for the small group of assassins...and the cousin of an assassin. Desmond would help Rebecca move all the technical stuff to the hotel and Shaun and Molly would go to their jobs and meet up later.

"You two work at Abstergo?!"

Shaun shrugged. "I don't really **work** there, I'm just in the lobby."

"Oh. Well I didn't really care what you were doing there, I was more asking Molly. Molly! You're working at Abstergo!?"

"Yes Desmond. I start tomorrow, I already told you this."

"I don't remember that!"

"Well it's my job and on the plus side I could be working on the inside and giving you inside information."

Rebecca stood up. "You don't need to worry about that. We already have a guy giving us info on Abstergo."

Shaun joined her by the door. "Yeah. John or Tim or whatever his name is. Well we should see you both tomorrow so...goodbye."

The inside man Jerry walked as fast as he could down the street. His toaster had burnt his toast and the jelly jar fell off the counter and covered his new shirt in grape flavored goop. While he changed and cleaned up the glass he had missed his bus and was late for work. He reached the door to Abstergo Entertainment just in time to hold it open for everyone on the bus that he had missed. Which he didn't understand until he remembered that a power outage to his apartment had caused his alarm to turn off and checking his watch he realized he had been early the whole time.

"It's still going to be a good day Jerry." He told himself as he headed into the lobby. Then he saw the most beautiful woman. She had red hair that was slightly wavy at the top and got curlier as it fell past her shoulders. The sparkle of her earrings matched the sparkle of her green eyes. She was chatting with the barista as he inched towards her.

"Know what Shaun, I don't have all day to listen to your sass."

"Well it's not my fault you left your own coffee at home. Now are you going to order something or just stand there?"

"Neither. I'm going to go to my cubical and work." She turned around and bumped into Jerry. "Oh sorry I didn't even see you there."

"That's okay not many people notice me. I mean uh...I um...I don't think I've seen you here before."

"Oh yeah. That's because today is my first day so I haven't met anyone yet."

"That would explain it, because I would remember someone with a face like that... Uh I mean that in a good way you have a good face."

She laughed. "You seem like a nice guy Mr..."

"Jerry. Well Jerry is my first name since I'm not Mr. Jerry unless there's a last name that follows that, which there is but uh...you can just call me Jerry. I work on the second floor."

"My name's Molly and I'm on the third floor. Well it was nice meeting you but I really should get to my cubicle." Jerry watched as she walked away.

Shaun tapped on his counter. "Um...are you in line or are you just going to stand there like an idiot."

"Huh? Oh uh...um...yeah I'll get something. Do you know what that girl likes?"

"She likes smart British guys with glasses."

"What?"

"I'm just messing with you. I don't know what she likes because she's only bought anything from me once."

"I'll take that then."

"Sure, and would you like me to write "With Love from Jerry the guy you just met" on the cup?"

Jerry blushed a bit. "Uh...no. I um..."

"And wouldn't giving it to her right after you met make you seem like a stalker?"

"Well...that's not uh..."

"I can deliver it for an extra $1.50 and say it's from an anonymous guy who noticed how much she hated dealing with an annoying barista."

"Can I just get the coffee?"

"Go ahead. Destroy any chance you have with her by looking like a creep."

"Fine! Take the extra $1.50!"

Shaun took the money with a smug smile. "Pleasure doing business with you Jonathan."

"Shaun you know my name is Jerry."

"How do you know my name?"

Jerry figured this was just a way of covering up the fact that he was working with the assassins. "Uh...I overheard Molly say it. Just um...make sure she gets that at some point." Then he headed back to work and by back to work that meant stopping by the third floor to look at the gorgeous new girl once more and then realized that was kind of creepy and returned to the second floor.

Desmond stayed by the front of the hotel until Shaun's white car showed up. "Oh good they let them leave."

Rebecca walked up next him. "Of course. I told you they'd be ok at least fifty times, the same amount of times I asked you to help me with the security system. Instead I put it on Shaun's laptop."

"But you're the computer wiz, he's just a history nerd."

"He does computer stuff too."

"He's been lying to me! And he's been spending too much time in the car with Molly..."

"Really Desmond? Don't be ridiculous... and call your father."

"Now who's being ridiculous..."

"Your dad is an important part of our organization. And I thought you two made up."

"He's still bossy."

Rebecca was going to say something else when Molly came through the door. "Wow you two really did some work in here."

"Ha! I did most of the work. C'mon I'll show you around." Rebecca led her to their workspace. "So this is my area, it's where I work on improving the animus and..."

"Is this the animus?"

"Well the headrest and the arm cuff is but the..."

Molly ran to the wall covered in documents and printed pictures. "That's a picture of that apple thing!" She sat down at the nearby desk. "Why haven't you started your security system yet?"

"We're working on it, but you probably shouldn't touch that."

"Why not? I know what I'm doing."

"That maybe true but I advise you to move away from the laptop now."

"Oh don't worry Rebecca it's fine. Just a few clicks and..."

"What the bloody hell are you doing on my computer?" Shaun stared down at her.

Molly took her hands off the keyboard. "I'm so sorry I was just setting up security...it's uh...it's a really nice laptop. The database entries over there are well written too."

"I'll accept your flattery this time...but I'm watching you. Touch my stuff again and you'll be sorry."

Desmond grabbed her elbow. "How about I show you the other rooms..."


End file.
